Usuario discusión:Garry-18
¡Bienvenido a mi Discusión! Hola, soy Garry-18 y estas en mi discusión. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, contacta conmigo a través de este lugar. ¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png Trabajo de EWCP Aquí está: Gothitelle es un Pokémon de Tipo Psíquico y es el Pokémon Astro. Es un Pokémon introducido en la quinta generación, evolución de Gothorita y ultima evolución de Gothita. Es un Pokémon exclusivo en Pokémon Negro y Negro 2. Es la contraparte de Reuniclus. La habilidad de Gothitelle es Cacheo, pero en el Dream World es Sombratrampa. Gothitelle mide 1,5 m y pesa 44 kg. Su nombre proviene de "mujer gótica". Los ataques que puede apreder subiendo de nivel son: *Destructor *Confusión *Cosquillas *Llanto Falso *Doblebofetón *Psicorrayo *Embargo *Finta *Psicocarga *Camelo *Premonición *Anticura *Psíquico *Telequinesis *Encanto *Zona mágica Las curiosidades de Gothitelle son: *Tiene un gran parecido a Sémola *A pesar de que su nombre contiene la palabra mujer, también puede ser macho. *Su grito recuerda a la musiquilla de las películas de crímenes o asesinatos. ¡Respondeme pronto! Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 18:11 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Perdón Ahora lo quito. Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 13:09 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ... Ficat un moment que t'he de dir una cosa que no vui que es vegi aqui... 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 15:23 19 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D. Prefereixo escriure'ho en català :) Re: Sobre el chat No lo entendí, pero bueno, mira mi user y tu correo. Adiós. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 15:38 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Psicópata mode (Level 100): OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN Pásate por el Historial de mi Discusión. ' Jaferro hizo 4 ediciones en mi discu, en la tercera puso que se creó una Wiki porque no podía entrar al chat, y, en la segunda me blanqueó la discusión. ¿De qué va ése imbécil? Lo voy a bloquear, banear y todo a él y sus primas de la fúria que tengo con ese hijo de p*ta. 'Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 09:45 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Urgencia urgente (LOL) Dime un día y una hora a los que te puedas poner al chat, es importante... y mucho... Siento las prisas... Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png Talk With Me Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png 11:57 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Pequeño Favor - Urgente Necesito que te pongas al chat. Sé que soy pesado. Me ha llegado hace poco al correo... Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png Talk With Me Archivo:León_mini_Pt.png 21:36 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Lo siento & Ya he visto + Otra cosa No importa, lo puse porque te ví en Actividad Reciente pero da =, lo acabarias viendo :) Sí, las habían revertido, pero aquí va unos datos escalofriantes... *No aparecían las ediciones en "Actividad Reciente"... ¿Virus? *Me llegó y justo a los 10 segundos (tenía la Wiki y el correo abiertos) estaban como antes... *El mensaje de "Venganza" '''no aparece en ningún punto de nuestras páginas... *Está claro quien ha sido, por el mensaje que dejó: '''Jafferro1999 (Javi, el primo de Nora y África). Curiosamente, pocas horas antes, recibí un mensaje de sus primas... Mind: ''Como Jaferro no sabe mucho de wikis, se creia que creando una wiki podría entrar al chat de esta y te avisó de ello para ver si eso era cierto y te blanqueó la página de discusion porque quería enviarte un mensaje y te la blanqueó por error. '' ''Y ya sabes: si ves algo raro en mi primo envíame un mensaje ami o a Afri, ya que nosotras lo conocemos mejor y porque no sabe de wikis. '' ''P.D.: En realidad, Nora se lo dictó a África, pero como Nora está castigada...razón de por qué no se hace el periódico... '' *Creo que esto hay que investigarlo... Pero no quiero avisar a Antonio ("Bola"), pues, hace poco le escribí sobre lo de Dettox y bueno, no quiero molestarle más, al final nos cerrará la Wiki... ¿Puedes ponerte al chat, porfavor? Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 10:16 30 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D. No pillo lo de las plantillas, xD ¡The Fat Fast Adventure! Mmm... Bueno, que si la podía pasar a la Otra Wiki. Como veo que últimamente no haces Episodios de Ella, ya los haré yo y los pasaré aquí. Eso en caso de que me dejes pasarla. Si no, da = Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 18:54 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Varias Coshash ¿Puedes ponerte al chat? Es para charlar (hace días que no hablamos xD) y de paso te cuento varias cosas que han sucedido... xD Bueno, ¿Qué te parece el logo? Está basado en Blissey ya que es el Pokémon que está en los Centros en todas las temporadas. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 12:15 23 ago 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ ¿Por que te has ido? No has leído esto? thumb|500px|Captura del chat hace un rato. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png 13:10 23 ago 2012 (UTC) ... Pues, la que te debo pedir disculpas soy yo... me comporto como una niñita... por favor, perdóname. Y no, dejaré ese mensaje en mi discusión, por si me vuelvo a comportar así, así me acuerdo... Gracias igualmente. Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png♥Kyσкσ $αкυяα ¡Λsк мє~! ¡Lιsтєη!♥Archivo:Kyoko Sakura solo uso de Luchi.png 21:52 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Novedad http://es.centro-pkmn.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Zangoose812/Promoci%C3%B3n_(Por_UNICA_vez) Soy Byron desconectado conectate como veis tuve en retraso en conectarme, entra al chat lo antes posible --Zangoose812 (discusión) 18:03 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Aun te conectas? responde Hola, te eche de menos, extraño tus chiste sobre mi y los demas, no se si te conectas pero quiero que me perdones por averme largado de la wiki sin avisar, no recuerdo la razon pero sin amigos que me respetan no soy nada, las otras wikis me odian y quiero por lo menos hablarte una vez... respondeme........... Archivo:Cara_de_Zangoose.png Byron :)